1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit, a use, and a method for operating a circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Linear voltage regulators are known per se. Different circuits with regulated voltage sources as linear voltage regulators are known from “Halbleiterschaltungstechnik” (Semiconductor Technology), U. Tietze and C. Schenk, 12th ed., 2002, pages 926 to 936.